


A New Annoyance

by LordCheezIt



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Character, Closeted Gay Character, Confessions, Cute, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Pining, Secrets, Valentine's Day Dance, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordCheezIt/pseuds/LordCheezIt
Summary: A new girl named Cassandra Laine is introduced to Jefferson Middle School and captures the hearts of almost all the boys. But what happens when her eye is on Cyrus Goodman as her date to the Valentine's Day Dance?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first multi-chapter fic, so I hope you guys like it. More Jyrus fluff to help ourselves through these rough times :')

"Hey, Cassandra! Over here!" 

Only a month prior at Jefferson Middle School, a new girl named Cassandra Laine was introduced. She had gorgeous long wavy hair, the color of daisies. Her light eyelashes covered her sea blue eyes. Her charm and style had resulted in getting many new friends before the end of her first day. 

Cassandra was crushed on by almost every single boy in the school, which made her confidence grow, as well as the amount of people that followed her around in the hall. Since it was February, everyone wanted her as a date to the Valentine's Day dance. 

But the only boy that Cassandra wanted as her date was the only one who hadn't even glanced her way-  
Cyrus Goodman. 

•  
•  
•

The dance was only a week away now, with every student searching around to find a date. Cyrus, however, was not worried about this dilemma. He usually just went to the school get-togethers with his two best friends, Andi and Buffy. 

Though he had longed to have his good friend and longtime crush Jonah to be his date to the dance. With his smile, his laugh, his emerald green eyes, his own made-up language...

But that could never happen, right?

 

Cyrus quickly shut his locker as the bell rang for last period. He carefully grabbed his books and waved goodbye to his friends. Cyrus began walking down the hallway until he heard a voice call out his name. 

"Hi Cyrus!" 

Cyrus turned around, slightly startled. His eyes were met with a sky of blue. He shivered.

"Oh, hi Cassandra." He shuffled his feet awkwardly. Shouldn't she be off with her friends?

Cassandra giggled at his confusion. "I was actually wondering if you wanted to hang out this Friday. Maybe a movie?" She pursed her lips. "I've seen your funny videos for the school website and I think you're pretty cute." 

Cyrus was beyond surprised. His mouth was hanging wide open and his eyebrows were raised. Many questions began zipping around in his mind. His feet were glued to the floor.

Cassandra returned his shock with an amused smile. "So what do you say? A movie with me this Friday?" 

Cyrus clamped his mouth shut and rubbed the back of his neck. Sweat was streaming down his face like a fountain. Why me?

"Um.." Cyrus started collecting his thoughts. "I'm not free Friday." 

Cassandra placed a hand on his tense shoulder. "Well then how about you be my date for-" 

The bell rang. The sound was like a buzzer that echoed through the school. 

Cyrus let out the breath he didn't know he was holding. Whew, saved by the bell.

Cassandra groaned, her smile faltered. She blinked and immediately faked a small grin. "Um, I'll talk to you later Cyrus. Bye!" Cassandra winked and set off on her way to class. 

Cyrus sighed heavily. If only she knew the truth.  
•  
•  
•  
After school ended, Cyrus still found himself lurking through the halls deep in thought. He paced while staring at the floor. Why? Why does Cassandra like me? There's so many other guys that would die to have a chance with her. If I don't accept what she says though, the others would make fun of me and say how lucky I was. Ugh. 

Cyrus headed to exit door to go home. He decided he would just text his friends about his issues with Cassandra later. 

Cyrus started to push the metal door until a certain familiar voice interrupted him. 

"Hey Cy-guy!" It was the one and only, Jonah Beck. A dorky smile was plastered on his face, showing off his dimples. His green eyes were filled with excitement. Jonah waved and quickly made his way up to the other boy. 

Cyrus stared at him for a moment then responded. "Oh- hi Jolamajama!" Smooth, Cyrus. Real smooth. 

"So, I heard Cassandra talked to you today. Dude, she hasn't tried to ask out any other boy but you! That's huge." Jonah's grin had gotten even larger, but somehow Cyrus sensed a hint of gloom in his eyes. 

Cyrus shrugged, rubbing the back of his head. "It's not really a big deal, I don't really know how I feel about her," he replied quietly. Cyrus still hadn't come out to Jonah, so keeping up his "I'm straight" act was starting to become incredibly difficult. 

"Oh, that's fine. You should talk to her though, I can set you guys up!" Jonah wiggles his eyebrows and smirked. 

Cyrus jokingly groaned and playfully poked Jonah. The two began laughing. Suddenly, another voice entered the hall. 

"Hey you!" 

Cyrus turned. It was Cassandra. 

She strutted over to Cyrus and placed a hand on hip. The tension was rising. 

Cyrus stood frozen with sweat pouring down his face as Jonah nudged him towards Cassandra. He gave Cyrus a thumbs up. 

Cyrus slowly stepped towards Cassandra with caution, his hands tightly gripping his backpack straps. Others in the hallway were already watching in suspense. 

"So, I wanted to know if you wanted to be my date for the Valentine's Day dance." Cassandra said with great confidence. Her friends were seen giggling in the back. 

"Uh-" Cyrus quickly glanced at Jonah before he turned back to Cassandra. "Sure." 

"Awesome!" Cassandra stepped closer. "See you then." She leaned in and pecked him on the cheek before running off in the other direction giggling with her friends. 

Cyrus stood in disgust. He tried to shake off the feeling of her lips on his cheek before Jonah saw. The experience was like being kissed by a toad. Cyrus just didn't know why he didn't feel butterflies like the other boys did around girls, he found it quite frustrating. Cyrus snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face his overexcited friend. 

"Nice job dude! She definitely likes you. Hopefully I'll find a date to the dance soon too... I'll see you tomorrow, Cy." Jonah grabbed Cyrus' hand and pulled him in for a bro hug. 

Butterflies.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus tells his friends about his Cassandra situation. They react like normal friends would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is my first time writing a texting conversation so hopefully it doesn't sound too weird. And fun fact-- the way the characters are reacting (in terms of humor) is based off of Josh's Tumblr post :) enjoy chapter 2!

Cyrus flopped onto his bed and groaned. "What have I gotten myself into?" He grabbed his pillow and smushed his face against it, his voice muffled. "How am I going to get myself out of this?!"

He laid sideways with the pillow still pressed against him. He flung it off onto the ground, messing up his dark brown hair into static. Cyrus closed his eyes and sat up. He decided that he should text his friends about the situation, and try to ignore their laughter. Cyrus rolled his eyes at the thought.

He pulled out his phone and texted the groupchat with his friends labeled "Problematic Nerds".

**Cyrus the Gayman** : Guys I've got a huge problem   
_Buffy The Basketball Slayer_ : oh boy here we go  
 _Andi's Shack_ : Lord- what did you do Cyrus??   
**_T.J.'s Smitten_** : do we need the cops again underdog ,,  
 **Cyrus The Gayman** : oh nO shsjsh it's nothing like that TJ   
_Andi's Shack_ : thank GOD   
_Buffy The Basketball Slayer_ : what did you do though?  
 **Cyrus The Gayman** : so you all know that Cassandra girl right? The one that every guy has a crush on?   
**_T.J.'s Smitten_** : Kskss not me   
_Andi's Shack_ : oh the new girl?? She's in my chemistry class I think   
_Buffy the Basketball Slayer:_ if she hurt you I'll kill her   
**Cyrus The Gayman** : please don't Buffy you remember what happened last time?? You got detention   
_Buffy The Basketball Slayer_ : psh lmao it was worth it   
**Cyrus The Gayman** : anyway so Cassandra tried to ask me out for a movie on Friday right before last period   
**Cyrus The Gayman** : but i was saved until later when Jonah came to talk to me   
**_T.J.'s Smitten_** : hooray its happy frisbee boy here to save the day  
 _Buffy The Basketball Slayer_ : delete that   
_**T.J.'s Smitten**_ : make me  
 **Cyrus The Gayman** : okay uh anyway-  
 **Cyrus The Gayman** : he was trying to help me "get" with her.. and Cassandra ended up asking me to the dance   
_Andi's Shack_ : I am so sorry  
 _Buffy The Basketball Slayer_ : rip  
 _ **T.J.'s Smitten**_ : we'll plan your funeral   
**Cyrus The Gayman** : hhh  
 **Cyrus The Gayman** : what do I do??   
_Buffy The_ _Basketball_ _Slayer_ : Cyrus, you have to tell Jonah that you're gay. He deserves to know and so he doesn't accidentally set you up with any girls  
 ** _T.J.'s Smitten_** : ^^   
**Cyrus The** **Gayman** : hhh fine  
 **Cyrus The Gayman** : if I die tell my story   
_Andi's_ _Shack_ : you're going to be okay- text us how it goes  
 **Cyrus** **The** **Gayman** : alright ok

Cyrus shut off his phone and shoved it in his pocket. His eyes felt heavy and he heaved a sigh, falling back onto his bed. He stared at the ceiling lost in his thoughts.

_Please.  
Don't make Jonah hate me. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. What do you think so far? This was also my first time writing TJ- so it's all new to me. Leave some comments and kudos my friends!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus finally tells Jonah the truth. It doesn't be go as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It took a lil longer than expected.

The hallway was crowded, kids slamming lockers closed and hurrying off to go home. Cyrus stood at the corner, very uneasy.

He took a deep steady breath; his knees felt weak like he was going to pass out. Cyrus was gripping his backpack tightly. He took a quick glance at Jonah, who was positioned at his locker grabbing some folders. Cyrus bit his lip nervously. _Am I really going to do this?_

He seemed lost in his own world until he could feel himself moving forwards. The next thing he knew, his legs had carried him over to where Jonah stood. It was like they had a mind of their own. Cyrus mentally cursed himself but stopped right at the foot of his crush's locker.

Jonah turned, making immediate eye contact with Cyrus. His face lit up in a warm smile. "Hi Cy! What are you doing over here?"

Cyrus anxiously jerked his head and rubbed the back of his neck. He felt warmth rush into his cheeks, and avoided Jonah's gaze.

"Uh," his voice cracked. He mentally slapped himself in the face. _Get it together, man!_

Cyrus slowly turned to see Jonah's face and immediately regretted it. He had never seen Jonah look so frightened and concerned. He was staring intently at Cyrus to continue.  
Cyrus' amazing friend who meant everything to him.  
Cyrus managed a small smile while turning back towards the floor. He knew that whatever happened next, he had to tell him the truth. No more lying or turning back.

Time seemed to have resumed itself and words finally came to him like a burst of lightning and confidence.

"Jonah, there's something very important I've been meaning to tell you for a while." Cyrus began. "But you have to promise not to hate me."

Jonah's eyebrows rose and his green eyes sparkled. "Cyrus, I could never hate you. Lay it on me." He smiled reassuringly.

"You want to know why I acted so weird about Cassandra asking me out?" Cyrus asked, shuffling his feet a little.

"Yeah, what about that?" Jonah questioned.

Cyrus exhaled, his breath shaky. This was it- no turning back now.

"Jonah," He shut his eyes in preparation. "I'm gay."

Cyrus clenched his fists and lowered his head. His words lingered in the air, and all was silent. He couldn't bare to see Jonah's reaction.

Cyrus felt a hand lightly grip his chin and lift his head upwards. The contact made Cyrus shiver. He opened his eyes in surprise to see a pair of green eyes staring lovingly back at him.  
_He's- not mad?_

Cyrus silently stared at Jonah in awe, his brown eyes widening. Jonah giggled at his shock and slowly let go of his chin. A look of disappointment reached Cyrus' face, missing the close physical contact.

"Dude why didn't you tell me sooner?" Jonah chuckled, grinning like an idiot. "No wonder why you didn't like Cassandra flirting with you."

His energy was contagious. Cyrus couldn't help the corners of his mouth turning into a flustered smile in return. "Yeah..it's been weird lately." He tried to hide his embarrassment as best he could.

"Oh wait shoot- I set you up with a girl for the dance!" Jonah realized. "I'm so sorry about that."

Cyrus waved him off. "Jonah it's totally fine, you didn't know."

Jonah firmly placed a hand on Cyrus' shoulder. "Cy you don't deserve to go to a dance with someone you don't like." His expression softened.

Cyrus felt himself sweating by their close proximity. He looked away awkwardly. "I don't know..she probably won't take it well."

"Your happiness is more important than trying to appease her." Jonah explained. 

The words felt like Cyrus had been showered with flowers. He felt his heart beat quicken. He couldn't help a wide grin that started to spread across his face.

Cyrus who was so caught up in the moment didn't realize that he had gone into a daze, mesmerized by the older boy standing before him. Jonah still appeared to be speaking, but it was all a blur to Cyrus.

He reached up carefully and put a hand on Jonah's cheek. He immediately stopped talking and stared at the other boy.

Before Cyrus knew it, he had brought their faces closer together, feeling Jonah's shaky breath on his skin. Cyrus smiled hazily at him before leaning in to close the gap between them. It felt like someone had set off fireworks.

Jonah's shoulders tensed as he felt Cyrus' lips against his own. He had remained completely frozen for the rest of the kiss.

Once Cyrus snapped back into reality, he jolted back from Jonah, disconnecting their lips. He began sweating profusely and couldn't bare to look at Jonah's shocked face.

The green-eyed boy stood glued to floor, blinking rapidly. His mouth was hanging open, as if he had seen a ghost. He felt as if fire had been ignited on his cheeks.

Cyrus couldn't get his thoughts in order but he realized that the longer he stayed, the higher the chance of Jonah asking him questions. Cyrus turned away from him and started bolting down the hallway.

Little did he know he wouldn't be getting too far.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! The next chapter will sadly be the last. Make sure to leave kudos and comments it would mean a lot to me lol


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cyrus doesn’t reach too far after his kiss with Jonah. But it turns out to be a much bigger surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So this is going to be the last chapter. I hope you guys like it! :) there’s some homophobia so beware lmao

Cyrus rushed down the hall as fast as his weak legs could take him. The world around him began spinning. His loud steps echoed through the empty school as he ran past the classrooms. Cyrus was panting heavily but pressed onward.

 

He rounded a corner but nearly crashed into a person who was walking the other way. He fell onto the ground.

 

Cyrus dizzily looked up at the figure who stood in front of him. He automatically gasped.

 

It was Cassandra.

 

She displayed a confused expression, her lips parted slightly and an eyebrow raised. She glanced down at the boy on the floor before questioning him.

 

“Lord- why are you in such a hurry?” Cassandra chuckled, extending a hand to pull Cyrus up.

 

Cyrus’ mouth clamped shut. His eyes darted all around while he searched for an answer. He didn’t notice his hands beginning to tremble.

 

“I- uh..” Cyrus stuttered, his skin flushing from embarrassment. “It doesn’t matter. I actually needed to speak with you anyway.”

 

Cassandra cocked an eyebrow. “About what?” Her smile faltered.

 

Cyrus could feel his body freezing up. “U-um..I can’t go to the dance with you.” He made direct contact with her eyes, proving he was not joking.

 

Cassandra’s eyes furrowed, the creases of her mouth forming a frown. “Why not?” Her voice was shallow. Her face began to swell up in fury. “Did someone else ask you to the dance?!” She boomed.

 

“What? No!” Cyrus yelled, breathing hard. He groaned loudly and held his face in his hands. Tears began forming in his eyes. _No, I can’t do this_.  

 

His body was beginning to crash down. He figured he would have to calm himself down in order to not have a panic attack in front of her.

 

Cyrus exhaled slowly through his mouth, frantically searching for the right words to say. “I can’t go to the dance with you because I’m gay.” He looked away from her piercing eyes. “I don’t like girls.”

 

Cassandra stood, dumbfounded. She raised an eyebrow as her sea blue eyes squinted at him in utter disbelief.

 

“You’re _kidding_ , right?” She scowled at him.

 

Cyrus gulped. “U-uh... no?” He mentally started freaking out, his palms becoming quite moist as he held the straps of his blue backpack.

 

Cassandra’s eyes furrowed. Her hands had balled into fists. Cyrus could’ve sworn he had seen pure anger in her eyes.

 

“You’re gay? I should’ve known. Why _else_ would no one have asked you to the dance?” She stuck a finger at him.

 

Cassandra stepped closer to the boy shaking in fear. “How _dare_ you mess with my heart just so you could cover up the fact that you’re gay.”

 

Cyrus wanted to scream. He really wanted to. He felt a tightness in his chest that soon spread throughout his body. His heart beat started to quicken as his vision became fuzzy. Cyrus closed his eyes firmly.

_Please don’t let her hurt me._

 

Cyrus felt a hand grab his shoulder. He quickly turned to see who it was, his heart beat coursing through his veins. He stopped abruptly once he saw a pair of widened green eyes blinking back at him.

 

The two seemed to be frozen in place until Cyrus had processed everything that just happened. His eyes went wild.

 

Words immediately shot of Cyrus’ mouth like a bullet. “What are you-“

 

Cassandra stepped in between the two boys. She grimaced and stuck out her lower lip in disgust. “And, who are _you_ exactly?” She glared.

 

Jonah turned to face the blonde-haired girl. He had watched the entire argument unfold and finally decided to put a stop to it.

 

“I’m Jonah, and for your information, you should never _blame_ someone for being gay.” He clenched his fists.

 

Cassandra scoffed. “Oh, really?” She raised her head smirking at Jonah. “What are you- his _boyfriend_?”

 

The words rolled off her tongue like a sponge. Jonah had opened his mouth to rebut but he immediately closed it once her words registered. His cheeks began to flare up.

 

Next to him, Cyrus had turned away from Jonah to hide his flustered face. He buried his face in his hands, while his mind was drowning in thoughts. _Shoot- what are we supposed to_ _say?!_

 

Before he knew it, Jonah had taken Cyrus’ hand in his. Cyrus spun his head around and glanced down at their intertwined fingers. Warmth had quickly rushed into his cheeks.

 

Jonah turned back to Cassandra and stared intensely at her, not breaking contact. He was ready to put up a fight if he needed to. 

 

“Yes. Yes I am.” Jonah smirked.

 

Cyrus’ eyes instantly widened, and jerked his head to see if he heard Jonah’s words correctly. The other boy was smiling fondly back at him and gave him a small nudge. 

 

“Uh y-yeah.” Cyrus stuttered. He put on his best fake smile while sweat slowly dripped down his face.

 

Cassandra rolled her eyes dramatically and groaned in frustration. “Well keep your gayness away from me from now on.” She pulled on her jacket. “I don’t want any of it.” She quickly hurried down the hallway away from them.

 

Jonah and Cyrus watched her rush away, grinning pleasantly in their victory.

 

Once Cassandra was long gone, the two awkwardly looked at each other and blushed. They slowly disconnected their intertwined fingers. 

 

Cyrus shifted his body steadily towards Jonah. “Boyfriend, huh?” He giggled.

 

Jonah’s heart started to race. “Uh, well I couldn’t think of anything else.” He bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck. “I knew I needed to get you out of there though.” He chuckled softly. 

 

“Yeah...thanks.” Cyrus murmured.

“Hey look, about what I did in hallway before- I don’t know what I was thinking. I’m so very sorry about that please forgi-“ Cyrus’ babbling was cut off by a pair of lips on his.

 

He stood frozen in shock as the other boy kissed him. Cyrus could feel his cheeks burning a bright red. The kiss lasted for a few more seconds before Jonah pulled away.

 

“Sorry about that.” Jonah grinned from ear to ear. “What were you saying?” Jonah playfully raised an eyebrow. His face was merely an inch away from Cyrus’.

 

Cyrus rolled his eyes as he leaned in to kiss Jonah again. He carefully wrapped his arms around Jonah, feeling his heart beat against his chest.

 

_Butterflies._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I really hope you guys enjoyed this story! There’s definitely more to come. Leave your thoughts in the comments & leave kudos <3


End file.
